


Double Shooting Stars

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Style, Gen, M/M, anyway, in general: it's weird, kind of, like excuse me it's me and Quell, loosely based on the myth of Castor&Pollux, more like inspiration, plus it's super loose base, short recap of it in the notes if you don't know it tho, that and Diamond Dust choreography, there HAS to be happy ending, two last chapters are mostly comfort, you could say it's a reincarnation fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: A god grieving for his mortal half, mortal wishing to cheer up his godA god yearning for the smile of his mortal, a mortal split in half since before he was born.An imperfect family they shall form.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu, Kuga Ichiru & Horimiya Eichi, Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Kuga Issei&Izumi Shuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 砕かれた霞

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really blame my brain for going 'Shu teaches the world to demigod Issei after he's just woke up, looking for Ichiru!' at Diamond Dust choreography, instead of going the normal route of the 'choreography reflect soft yearning love the song is about'.  
> This is partly influenced by the myth of Castor and Pollux, connected with the Gemini constellation. To those of you who haven't been fed Greek Mythology since being like seven, Castor and Pollux(Polydeukes) are twin brothers to Helene of Troy, born from the second egg Queen Leda of Sparta had laid after Zeus seduced her in the form of a swan (he's a weirdo okay). The problem with it was that while Castor was a mortal, Pollux was immortal. Castor died in a battle, and Pollux, grieving him and not wanting to be left alone, begged Zeus to be connected with his brother. His father listened(for once) and took both brothers between the stars as the Gemini constellation, so that they would never be separated again.
> 
> I literally take one(1) aspect of the myth for my story, but I love Gemini constellation's story, and I thought you might like it too. Now, onto proper fiction!

They had always been together.

Even since the moment they first grasped the concept of „me”, it was deeply, thorougly imbued with the presence of the „him”.

They were two, but one, always, since the beginning of their lives. Before that, even.

If there were „me”, the „him” had always to be somewhere close by.

„Me” was defined by ‘not being „him”’.

„He” was defined by ‘not being „me”’.

And yet, „me” was also defined by ‘being next to „him”’, just as „he” was defined by ‘being next to „me”.

To some it might seem paradox, but to them, this was norm. This was the life they had and loved, with the half of yourself that wasn’t really you, but was just as precious, if not even more.

There was one thing that differentiated them, though, a thing that would eventually separate them, and that was life. The one they lived, breathed, smiled through together.

But only for as long as it sufficed for the younger.

They sing together, dance together, bring smiles and blessings together, grow up together, but only one of them grow old.

Even then, they stay together, a sanctum growing around them,and they still smile and laugh and cry together.

Until „they” is no more.

The „me” isn’t followed by „him”, because there is no „him” anymore. He needs to redefine „me”.

„Me” is the ‘one without „him”’.

„He” is the ‘one who isn’t with „me”’.

They’re not together, not anymore. His beloved other half went where he couldn’t follow, the only thing really differentiating them separating them.

He’s alone.

He grieves alone, cries alone, brings floods and misfortune, all of it alone. He’s incomplete, he cannot help it.

Of course, people not „them” won’t stand by and let his grief hurt them. They gather his tears and freeze them, a guardian is selected to take care of him, of trapping him, and he is too sad, too incomplete to even protect himself.

What’s a „me” without „him” really?

The man is kind, though. Too kind even. He doesn’t trap him in the ice. Instead, the man prays, and those prayers reach ears of Sleep, part of another set making a „they”. Blessing of the Sleep, the „me” with „him”, gets passed on the man, letting him wrap the „me” without „him” in the veil of slumber.

The man carries the „me”without „him” into his ice nest, and offers his prayers once more.

‘If the one is taken by ‘Death’, let other rest in the arms of ‘Sleep’, until the time comes they can be ‘One’ again.’

Issei agrees and goes with Sleep, until Death won’t give Ichiru back, nest becoming a crystal, the man’s bloodline becoming the guardians, the caretakers, the priests to the immortal in the ice.

With time, the body in the ice de-ages, then starts growing again, but the sheet of ice is too thick, too impenetrable to let the people outside see it.

At least, until it cracks, and then falls apart in front of the man’s bloodline.


	2. Diamond Dust

Ever since he was a little child, Shu knew of the god sleeping in the crystal his family protected. He knew of the floods and eternal rain the god caused before his ancestor didn’t put an end to it by putting him to sleep.

With time, Shu learns that it wasn’t the god’s fault, that the powerful being caused the misfortune purely because he was grieving himself. What for though? That was lost in the records of history. He’s also learned it’s his family’s duty to protect the crystal and to pray for the peaceful sleep of the god. That it’s their prayers that keep the calm wind around the crystal freezing the water over and over again, enveloping water god in the nest of ice.

He takes the duty over from his exhausted father at the age of thirteen, taking the burden of wind and sleep, of the elements not meant to be handled by the mortals. For some reason, the burden doesn’t make him double over like it did to everybody before him, it only makes him extremely, utterly melancholic.

He still smiles, still laughs, but the moment he sets his foot in the deepest room in the sanctum, the one with the crystal of ice, he’s overcome with the sadness, the loneliness and yearning only deep, heartful prayers he’s been taught since he could speak can quench.

He loses his father not a year later, the body exhausted from serving unable to sustain itself, and he stays on the world alone, his mother but a faint memory in his head, and aunt a traveller that barely even visits the small town around the sanctuary.

Shu doesn’t mind, the prayers a consoling whisper in his mind at all times, a silent melodies he can hum when cleaning the sanctum, working in the gardens, passing the blessing of water to the visiting travelers. The melodies that whisper in his head as he goes to sleep and eats. The rhythm he can lean on when chanting in front of the crystal of ice.

Like that, his life passes for seven years, a repetitive cycle of prayer, duties towards people and bettering self.

At least, until the ice doesn’t crack.

He doesn’t notice it instantly. Slight crackle is a permanent sound in a room filled with a giant form of solid ice, the constant sound of water melting and freezing back again a comforting background. Shu leaves the room in the late evening, feeling some kind of excitement rising in his chest nonetheless.

He goes to sleep with a smile, and dreams of black and dark blue, then soft brown and kind green; he doesn’t remember any of that when he wakes up, though. When he wakes up, he’s a year older, although there’s nobody to remember or celebrate that with him.

He is on his way to the Sanctuary before the sun rises, and opens the door to the innermost chamber as the first sunrays filter through the trees surrounding the town. They fall onto the crystal, reflecting from it in a milliard of colorful sparks. Shu smiles; it’s his favorite sight on earth, the colorful rain of light, blessing the world.

He walks towards the crystal and puts his hand to it, intent on putting forth a prayer he’s obliged to recite every year on his birthday since taking over.

The ice shatters under his hand.

Shu watches astounded as few centuries old ice crumbles and falls apart in an avalanche of icy particles, showering the room in no longer a rain but a downpour of color, all of it splitting to the sides, none of it hurting him.

Once the icy dust settles, he sees what he can describe only as a nest of ice, and within it-

The grieving god, curled into himself, so small and vulnerable you would never say he’s older than twelve or thirteen. Eyes tightly shut, but even centuries on the frozen ice couldn’t wipe away the puffy eyes and tearstreaks, neither could they do anything to the faint shine of black hair. Shu watches in mute stupor as the child- the being- blinks his eyes open and uncurls slightly, still dizzy with sleep.

Should he prostrate himself? Bow? Curse? Pray for the wind to seize the god and reform his ice hideout?

‘Ichiru...?’

It’s not the name of the god trapped in the ice, but it’s too similar to be unconnected to him. The child pushes his upper body up, looking around, lost.

Shu’s bloodline was powerful, if he wanted, he could probably repeat his ancestor’s feat and put the child back to his sleep, reform the ice around the nest and forget all about it.

But Shu was also kind.

‘I don’t think I’ve met anybody by this name here, Issei-sama.’ he says carefully, moving forward, just to the edge of the nest and kneeling to be on the eye-level with the god, currently looking at him with wide, confused, sad, eyes. ‘My name’s Shu. How are you feeling?’

*

He’s the first man in centuries to hear the story of the mortal and immortal twin, of the two separate parts of one complete whole, of the man- his blood ancestor- offering the immortal the respite in the arms of Hypnos while waiting for Thanatos to let the mortal one out of his arms for the next cycle. Of the lonely grief that brought flood in place of the fortune shared happiness brought.

Of the brothers loving each other more than they love themselves.

In return, he teaches Issei about the world he woke up to. About the shrine, prayers, humankind. About food and technology and books.

About feelings beyond unending grief and yearning, and love so wonderful and painful because it would have to come to the end eventually.

About meaning of the family, other than the brother that’s as much himself as he is part of you.

Issei soaks everything Shu will tell him up, learn everything Shu offers to teach him, but Shu knows it’s only temporary solution; a distraction, from the gnawing hole in the god’s-actually, demigod, somebody without human blood couldn’t have mortal twin- heart, a hole that threaten to swallow him in despair and grief once more as soon as he pays attention to it. In a way, it was amazing Issei fought not to let that happen, despite how much pain living without his twin causes him.

His body grows like human body does, but Issei exhaust easier than a child his body’s age do. Shu uses the time of his respites and searches the records of his family for something, anything about the ice falling apart. He almost comes up with nothing, if not for the ancient paper, falling apart in his hands when he scans the short sentence apparently his ancestor spoke, the one responsible for putting Issei to sleep in the first place.

The one promising to let the demigod out the moment his brother is back by his side.

It would explain Issei’s first word after waking up. Shu watches the parchment change into dust, making up his decision.

The town around his sanctuary had nobody that looked even remotely like Issei, all of its’ people fairheaded like Shu himself was. That meant Ichiru was somewhere else.

‘Let’s search for him, Issei.’ he offers to the child demigod, and Issei’s eyes shine, for the first time, with hope, as he nods.

Shu makes the necessary preparations, buys the warm cape with a hood to hide Issei’s appearance, and stacks on provisions.

A week later, he locks the Sanctuary and leaves the place he dedicated his whole life to without a second glance, a hand of the twin searching to be „me with him” again trustfully put in his hand.


	3. Fata Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I choose a pov of a different person for the start of each chapter lol. I hope it's readabvle, I seem to be on a writing roll, but I definitely need to betaread it again...

He hears the cry before he can see the baby.

It’s tucked at the very edge of a waterfall, a piece of cloth its' only protection as it wails, eyes puffy from the crying.

Eichi scowls.

He knows it’s people’s way of making sure they will preserve, of letting the weak go so the stronger have higher chances to live, but really.

Must they use Water god's hill to execute the newborns?

Of course, ever since he came to existence, no child has actually died here, waterfall obedient to Eichi’s will, gently taking the babies into its' water, washing them away to where people with kinder hearts (sometimes animals with more heart than humans) will take care of them.

He takes a closer look.

This child was different. For starters, it was much bigger, almost a year old. Next, its' forehead was marked with charcoal.

Huh, strange. Eichi didn’t feel any curse from the child. Quite the opposite, really, the wind seemed to gather around it, caressing the babe, trying to ease its' discomfort.

Second, waterfall seemed to reach for it as well, even though Eichi made no effort to request that from it.

Wind and water both blessed the child with their care, yet people marked him as an outcast, a cursed one. What was going on?

Whatever it is, Eichi cannot let the child go down the river with the mark on itself. He lands softly on the shelf next to the child. It gasps and turns towards him almost instantly, and that also gives him a pause. He didn’t took a form human senses are capable of grasping just yet, so why the child seemed to sense him? Was he a future oracle? No, those were almost exclusively women. A priest, then? But, without training, there was no way he could show the potential and Eichi doubts anybody trained a one year old. Which left only one option, but Eichi doubts he would miss a god coupling with a human, and doubts even more that the people would try to bring wrath of the god onto their heads by abandoning their child.

The question unanswered, Eichi gently picks the child up, and it quietens, but water god shakes with a sudden influx of emotions.

Yearning, for whom he cannot tell; emptiness, so big it threatens to swallow existence as a whole; love, so strong it urged the soul back onto earth; feeling of being incomplete, as if a part of limb was lacking.

Eichi checks, but the babe looks big, strong and healthy on the outside. It wriggles out of Eichi’s hands, and water god almost considers letting it fall to its' demise, to test its' „curse”.

Almost. He’s too kind for that.

The waterfall raises to catch the baby even before Eichi orders it to, rocking it as the waves pass the precious bundle between themselves to finally deposit the child back in Eichi’s arms. It’s a boy, and his eyes are a deep blue color.

Water couldn’t hurt the child for some reason. And the wind was inherent part of his being, as incomplete as he was.

Eichi was curious.

‘You’re interesting one, aren’t you?’ he asks the baby, looking into deep blue eyes. ‘Alright, then, you’re staying with me... Ichiru.’

*

Eleven years pass since then. Eichi raises the child in his sanctuary, among monks travelling the world, taking shelter in his home, taking care of it as a thanks before leaving to continue their pilgrimage. Ichiru cares for him like a son would, or at least, like what Eichi sometimes sees between sons and their parents. He’s loud, energetic, and speaks before he can really think his words through. He’s also adorable though, and anybody meeting him cannot help but be fond of him.

He never smiles, though.

When he’s eleven, Eichi needs to summon a doctor for him, unable to say what kind of human weakness overcame his little charge, who suddenly collapsed mid-rant. That’s when water god learns what anxiety feels like.

Doctor forces his human form outside the room he performs his check up on the boy in, and Eichi considers changing into his god form, but thinks better of it; first, he could accidentially blind the man. Second, Ichiru would see him anyway.

The doctor passes his judgement as unnatural exhaustion, and Eichi considers cursing him. That much he knew too!

Then, the man lowers his voice, fear visible on his features.

‘You picked him up, sir, right? You’d better leave him soon - he’s... incomplete, and the Wind that seems to assist him is not normal either.’

Eichi smiles, a dark scary smile, and raises his hand.

‘Thank you for your concern, but if his wind acts up, I’ll just counter it with my water.’

All blood draws away from the man’s face. He’s never returned to the sanctuary, and Eichi caught a rumor he’s moved far, far away. Eichi is glad - he doesn’t need a doctor wishing ill upon his patients on his lands.

Ichiru doesn’t look at him when he enters his room that night.

‘Doctor has said it’s just exhaustion.’ Eichi tries to cover his anger up. ‘Isn’t it great?’

‘It’s not only that.’ the boy answers lifelessly, but something tells Eichi he’s also sure of his words. He looks back onto his caretaker. ‘I’m empty, am I not? Eichi.’

‘You’re not, what are you even saying!’ Eichi pulls the boy into a hug. Ichiru grasps at him.

‘I feel like I had something. Something important, but I... I forgot... I don’t even know what I did forgot!’ The boy cries, for the first time since he started speaking, and Eichi is reminded of the crying of that child at the verge of waterfall, crying out to something he missed dearly. The tears soak into robes Eichi put on every time he took human form, and as he strokes ebony hair, Eichi learns yet another feeling - protectiveness. He rocks the boy with his body, and when Ichiru falls asleep, exhausted, he whispers fiercely.

‘I won’t let it swallow you up. I’ll protect you, and find what you’ve forgotten.’

*

Ichiru feels better with wind around him, so Eichi moves them up, onto a clearing of a windy hill where nemophilias seem to be blooming all year round. There’s a spring, blessedly uninhabited, which Eichi takes over to ensure his own existence, and within two years, the clearing flourish, and the tiny cottage he’s built changes into a small shrine, enough for the two of them to live in and take in any possible wanderers needing shelter, but, that was it.

Perfectly enough. They have food, they have clothes, they have books, stacked in the chest at the back of the shrine. Sometimes, Ichiru pulls out a book, and snuggles into Eichi’s side, watching over pages as his caretaker reads out loud to him; Eichi feels the act is something nostalgic to the boy, but why...

They are taking a walk, testing out Ichiru’s winter cape, when Eichi senses presence of human wielding an element and another water god climbing towards their home.

It was... peculiar pair, and a very rare type of visitors - water gods in general preferred to stay in one place, near the body of water that would obey them the most. Then again, Eichi has managed to change his home twice, all for the sake of child he’s become too attached to within thirteen years of caring for him.

‘Icchi! We’re going to have guest overnight.’ he says to the boy skipping in front of him. Ichiru turns, before nodding, grinning, and taking off on the direction of the easiest path leading to the clearing they are on.

Eichi calls out to him to slow down before following with a sigh. Ichiru disliked waiting for people to come to them, he preferred to come greet them first.

(Part of Eichi wonders if this has something to do with the emptiness in Ichiru, and his unconscious tries at finding the means to mend it through meeting with various people)

He almost stumbles into back of the boy who suddenly stopped just in front of him.

‘Icchi?...ah.’

The travellers are visible from where Ichiru stopped, frozen. The one is a man in white robes, used up with travel, clearly a priest. Even from that distance Eichi can say he’s pretty young. His hair is bright and his eyes seem to reflect the color of the flowers around them. He’s not the one occupying Ichiru’s attention, and Eichi looks at the shorter traveller, the one with godlike aura, where... something was missing.

‘H-How?’ Ichiru stutters, and at that moment, they are seen, and stronger gust of wind blows the white hood from the shorter traveller’s head, revealing his face...

Ichiru’s face.

The wide, dark blue eyes, staring with the same kind of shock as no doubt Ichiru’s eyes stared back with. Same ebony hair with a gentle shine to them, same sharp chin, same curve of lips...

He was the same.


	4. Blue Fire Crater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse you, I was obliged to put the title of my favorite Re:start duet as the title for a chapter in this fic

‘H-How?’ Ichiru repeats, making step, then next, and then he’s running forward, but it’s fine, his mirror reflection does the same, same kind of desperation, of yearning, in his eyes. Ears deaf to the worried calls, he just runs.

They catch each other in the middle of the distance between the two other adults - even their hands the same size - and Ichiru can only utter once again a weak ‘How?’ before.

‘Ichiru.’ the other’s voice is gentle, soft, soothing, and just as disbelieving as Ichiru feels. His hands touch Ichiru all over but it’s all right because Ichiru does the same to him, to his lost part, to the one emptiness was left after, to...

‘Issei.’ he whispers, a name like a puzzle falling into a place where he knew was something he has forgotten previously, and then it was just a litany, a prayer of ‘Issei, Issei, Issei!’

He started to cry, he doesn’t even know when, or why, but it’s okay because Issei speaks his name as if that was a prayer too, also crying and they cling to each other, unable to let go, unable to fall apart, the emptiness eating them alive gone, finally just completely _gone_ and...

He doesn’t realize the snow falling all around them, the wind that was with him his whole life picking up and greeting the water that was with his counterpart, his big brother, his „him” being next to „me”, and he cannot care for anything not Issei now.

‘Finally...’ Issei sighs into his ear, as they just clutch at each other now. ‘I have finally found you again...’

He just presses his face deeper in the junction of his brother’s neck and shoulder, the feeling of being _whole_ such a pleasant novelty to him.

‘Isn’t that great, Issei?’ asks low but warm voice somewhere behind his brother, but Issei doesn’t separate from him to answer, so it’s okay.

‘A missing piece was a brother after all, huh...Good for you, Icchi!’ Eichi calls behind him, and he nods into Issei’s shoulder in agreement.

He doesn’t want to let go. Ever.

So he doesn’t, letting the adults do the talking.

‘We’re sorry for intruding on you.’ says the low voice from before. Eichi waves it away easily.

‘You seem to have brought Icchi’s missing piece back, so I wouldn’t call that intruding! I’m Eichi by the way and this is-’

‘Ichiru.’ the voice sighs. ‘Issei kept repeating his name in his sleep.’

‘Shuuu.’ his brother whines into his hair, and he squeezes.

‘Sorry, but that’s the truth. My name is Shu. I’m.. .well I was a priest who kept Issei’s sleeping place peaceful.’

‘Sleeping?’ Ichiru backs away for the first time to look at his brother’s face. ‘Issei, are you still-’

‘Um.’ Issei backs away also, just enough to look at him. Then he moves his eyes onto Eichi. ‘I’m sorry for intruding on your terrain.’

Ichiru looks behind his shoulder confused. Was his brother talking like that to Eichi?

The same Eichi who shakes his head with a smile.

‘As I said, how can a piece of Icchi intrude on a place he calls home?’

‘But, it’s your domain.’

‘And you’re the demigod Ichiru missed his whole life.’ Eichi retorts simply, lowering himself to be on the same level as the twins. ‘Making him whole, that’s something I couldn’t do even if I really wanted, you know? I’m sure it’s the same for Shu- can I call you just that?’

‘Of course, Eichi-sama.’

‘Just Eichi is fine. Nobody usually recognizes me anyway.’ He then straightens suddenly. ‘Wait, you did?!’

Shu smiles, his eyes straying to Ichiru and Issei still hugging each other close.

‘My family was responsible for taking care of Issei while he slept, so my senses might be a bit.... attuned, to the auras of water gods.’

‘Huh.’ Eichi says. Ichiru doesn’t pay enough attention to them to notice that his caretaker seems to register for the first time how... well, how handsome Shu really was.

That was a thought for later though.

‘Icchi, the guests are definitely tired, let’s-’

‘Issei’s not a guest!’ Ichiru snaps back, and turns to his brother. ‘You won’t leave, right?’

‘That’s my line, Ichiru.’ Issei answers with a smile, but his eyes stray to Eichi in apprehension.

Other water god just shakes his head.

‘That doesn’t mean you’re supposed to keep him and his caretaker in the middle of the road. Let’s go home.’

‘It that alright? I...’ Shu starts, then stops, looking at Issei, who stares back.

‘Don’t say you’ll leave alone, Shu.’ older twin says. ‘You’ve left everything for me, right?’

That’s... some dedication alright. With how young Shu was, he could be starting a family right now.

Instead he was there, with a demigod child that just so happened to be Ichiru’s other half.

‘Thanks.’ he says before Eichi can speak again, and both his older twin and caretaker he directed his words at look at him in surprise. ‘For taking care of Issei, when I couldn’t.’

‘Ichiru...’ Issei breathes, and Ichiru feels blush creeping up his face.

Memories, of his time as „me” with „him”, gently flow back into his mind, a gentle lullaby of a life long past. A life he will now restart with a brother at his side.

Ichiru tugs his twin close once again, and Issei lets out a breathy, wet laugh, hugging back.

It doesn’t matter they will have rest of the lifetime to catch up. They want to be close now.

‘Icchiii.’ Eichi whines, and Ichiru grumbles, but pulls back. He grasps Issei’s hand tightly instead. His caretaker nods pleased. ‘Shu, too! We have enough space to fit everyone anyway!’

The man bows and says his thanks - Ichiru doesn’t listen much - and they move towards the shrine he and Eichi has called home.

Within half a year, it grows exponentially, fitting two new inhabitants.

Shu is a hardworking person, and his voice, trained on the chants keeping Issei’s sleep peaceful, is nice and soothing to listen to; Ichiru has no problem with sitting and listening to the man speak or sing for hours, and it seems he shares the sentiment with the other two tenants of the shrine.

Eichi, on the other hand, gently led Issei through the process of joining with his spring, letting the demigod take power from the same source Eichi himself did; he refused to teach Issei’s control though, and Ichiru felt it had something to do with how, when they touched, the wind and water seemed to be molding into one harmonious entity, never flooding, never drying out, always in balance.

Shu called them Cosmo, a harmony, once, when they were just dancing in the clearing, simple happiness of being together filling each of their movements.

In the evenings, they tuck themselves on the bed with one book or the other, and Issei reteaches Ichiru how to read (he insists that in their-well, Ichiru’s- previous life they would read while taking turns). They usually lose track of time and fall asleep while reading.

(They almost always wake up lying, cuddled together, under the blanket. They learn to guess which adult found them from the smiles they see in the morning at breakfast.)

Sometimes, Ichiru can feel the unease, like an undercurrent swimming through both Issei and Eichi, but he could never put a finger on what it was. Shu seems to notice it too, but judging from the slightly melancholic smile he gets when Ichiru brings it up, he seems to understand it better than Ichiru does. He doesn’t share with Ichiru, though, a fact that annoys him to no ends, although Issei assured him it was just the way Shu was.

Not to everyone, and over time, as the emptiness fills up with the time they’ve spend together, Ichiru notices the unfamiliar tension between his and Issei’s caretaker.

Different to Shu, his twin cannot brush him off without sharing, they are too similar, neither he wants to.

So they devise a plan.


	5. Hidden Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's the last part! It's a bit longer than the previous one (more in my regular style too lol), so please enjoy!  
> (just a bit of a warning, I wanted to post it asap so I only did a slight betaing right after finishing the final part of the fic ^^' it miiiight be reflected in the number of typos and mistakes in general I left out, so. Sorry?

’We’re going on a trip!’ Ichiru announces over breakfast one day, Issei nodding beside him.

Shu lowers his spoon after swallowing its’ content down.

‘Just the two of you? Should we-’ Eichi starts fretting.

‘Just the two of us!’ Ichiru quickly adds.

‘I want to see where Ichiru grew up this time.’ Issei speaks up. ‘He said it’s not far from here, but we’ve never went that way before. He says there’s a giant waterfall nearby.’

‘It is, but it might be dangerous-’ start Eichi and Issei interrupts quickly, fully aware that the second Eichi finishes his sentence, Shu will join his forces for safekeeping the twins, god and human absolutely blind to the doting overprotectiveness they shared when Ichiru and himself were involved.

‘It won’t be, not with me. And I’m not letting go of him.’

Eichi measures him for a bit, before nodding, Shu following suit after moment of consideration. Ichiru stretches, hiding sigh of relief in it.

‘We’ve been out together all the time before, right?’ he asks and Issei nods.

‘I’ll tell you what I remember on the way.’ he promises and Eichi whines.

‘Only Icchi?! No fair!’

‘We’ll tell you everything else once we both will be back.’ Issei answers with a small chuckle, noticing Shu’s eyes reflecting the same sentiment Eichi’s whine did. ‘Until then, take care of Shu, please, Eichi?’

‘It should be the other way around, Issei.’ Shu answers with a smile, not noticing the slight blush of the brunet Water God. Twins do not miss it though. ‘That’s what priests do.’

‘Then Shu, take care of Eichi?’ Ichiru speaks up, devious glint in his eye. ‘He’s a good guy, and according to villagers in the closest village also not bad loo-’

‘Icchi!’

Twins snicker as one.

*

They leave after they help clean up after breakfast, a small bag of provisions („Just in case” Eichi said, stuffing it to the brim. Shu helped persuade him to lessen the amount, but Ichiru caught the priest sneaking dried fruits into the emptied space anyway. Not that he would deny the treat.) slung over Ichiru’s shoulder as he took the lead down the shallow path leading to Eichi’s old sanctum, and path to the waterfall leading from there.

‘You think it will work?’ he asks his twin over his shoulder, and Issei shrugs.

‘I don’t know but, if they really hold back because we’re nearby, it’s best we aren’t, right?’

Ichiru purses his lips.

‘True, but I still don’t understand why they hold back with us there. I mean, you’re technically older than Eichi, right? And I’m your twin, so I am too, in terms of existence...or...I don’t know, something...’

‘It’s complicated.’ Issei agrees, ducking under a branch after his twin. ‘And it doesn’t help that Shu has always been taught how gods are supposed to be at a distance from people.’

‘Really?’ Ichiru asks, turning his head back in bewilderment. Issei catches a branch before it slaps his brother over the head.

‘Yeah. Back when... I still didn’t have you-’ Issei’s expression saddens briefly. It’s dispelled as Ichiru simply reaches his arm out and joins their hands together. They continue rest of trek like that. ‘-I took to reading books Shu has had in his house. There were a lot about how to be a priest and Shu has said he knew he would be one since forever.’

‘Isn’t that kind of boring?’ Ichiru wonders. ‘I mean, we never knew where we would go next before, only that we would go together... ah, that’s right! You were supposed to tell me what you remember!’

‘You need to tell me what you remember first, so that I don’t overlap with it.’ Issei smiles. Ichiru shakes his head, turning pleading eyes on his twin, and Issei’s heart melts a bit.

‘It doesn’t matter if it overlaps! I want to hear you... keep hearing you.’

Ichiru’s affinity with wind made him incredibly sensitive to sounds, and Issei suddenly remembers a tiny memory he himself forgot until now. He nods.

‘Want to hear about our talk one night? When we both were too excited to go to sleep so we ended up chatting till the moon started hiding behind the mountains...’

‘Alright!’ Ichiru cheers. ‘I’ll lead, so you just talk!’

‘Okay then.’ Issei smiles, his eyes soft as he reminisces. In his sleep, it was one of the returning sequences, bittersweet then, now just mostly warm memory of together that doesn’t know apart. ‘We were travelling to one place or the other, and on our way there, there was a sun eclipse.’

‘The thing where the sun disappears?’

‘Yeah, this one. Some people take it as a bad omen; we’re twins and people often took that as a bad omen too, so we decided to stay the night out. We were-’ Issei looks at his brother calculatingly. ‘-a bit older than now, so nobody would question us.’

‘People can be so dumb sometimes.’ Ichiru absentmindedly remarks, and from the stronger grip Issei realizes his remark about bad omens displeased his brother. He agrees, but it brought nice things afterwards, so he doesn’t mind it as much.

‘We started a campfire, but we both were excited from the view, and so, neither wanted to go to sleep yet.’

‘Sounds familiar.’ Ichiru turns back to grace him with a brief grin, and Issei nods.

‘Although there were no Shu or Eichi to nag at us back then.’ he says, and Ichiru snorts. ‘Anyway, we ended up talking about things we saw and what we liked and would like to try. Then you went and asked me what were my favorite things to touch, since water made me much more sensitive to it.’

‘I remember it.’ Ichiru says softly. ‘Silk cloth, my hair and my hand, right?’

Issei smiles before reaching out and patting his twin.

‘Oi!’ he can see Ichiru’s ears reddening and he snickers. His brother stops, the pathway luckily spreading out to a small clearing, continuation of their road clearly visible at its' opposite side. Ichiru tries to jab him in the ribs, but Issei defends himself and soon they are play-wrestling, falling onto the fresh grass in a peal of laughter few moments later, the bag with provisions thankfully dropped not far from them just before their squabble. Issei looks contentedly as his brother rejoins their hands, but makes no other move to attempt to get up.

‘Do you remember what I asked in return?’ Issei asks after a while in content silence.

‘No idea. I remembered the answer just because you brought up the question.’ Ichiru answers, brief frown at his own amnesia. Issei gently smoothes his brother’s forehead with his thumb, Ichiru allowing the touch.

‘I asked what were your favorite things to listen to, since the wind always carried sounds your way.’

‘Ah.’

‘You answered with sound of the water, sound of song, and my voice.’ Issei says, without any undertones of teasing in his voice. Still, Ichiru blushes.

‘...They are all the same thing though.’

Issei considers for a moment.

‘They can be.’ he realizes with a hint of surprise. ‘Mine, too. You loved wearing silk.’

‘That’s...’ Ichiru flails before flopping onto Issei. ‘I guess we’re twins after all...’

Issei agrees, leaning his head over his brother’s. They descend into silence for a while afterwards.

‘Though. I feel like I need to change my answers now.’ Ichiru says, but Issei doesn’t feel upset for some reason.

‘I would too, I think.’ Ichiru glances at him.

‘You first.’

‘My favorite things to touch... it’s still Ichiru’s hand. Then, Shu’s hand. Then, Eichi, when hugging him back.’

‘The last one is too specific!’ Ichiru complains, and Issei smiles.

‘Now you.’

‘Um, your voice is still number one, alright?’ Ichiru assures him quickly. 'Then... I guess that weird humming Eichi does when he’s happy, you know the one? And then Shu when he’s singing, or chanting the prayers for your safety.’

‘They’re now for our safety.’ Issei says quietly. ‘He changed them a bit time ago.’

‘I knew something’s changed...’ Ichiru mutters to himself. ‘They were warm? Kind of?’

‘I know what you mean.’ Issei says, nodding, before pressing their foreheads together. ‘I feel it too.’

‘Good.’ Ichiru emphasizes. They stay like this for a moment, before Ichiru jumps up and pulls his twin up as well. ‘Let’s get going! The place we’ve stayed with Eichi before is near.’

‘Why did you move?’ Issei asks, picking up their provisions, and shaking Ichiru away once he offers to take them once more. Ichiru relents before scrunching his face.

‘I... don’t remember that well. Something about air making me get better. I was pretty sick, before you came back, you know? Eichi helped tons, though.’

Issei’s face falls.

‘I’m sorry-’

‘It’s not your fault! Hey.’ Ichiru takes a firm hold of his hand as he continues leading them the rest of the way. ‘Besides, you’re here now, so it’s an o-kay!’

Issei doesn’t answer in any way other than squeezing his hand back.

‘There are other memories right?’ Ichiru prompts after a while.

‘A lot.’ Issei confirms. ‘Like the one when you got careless and slipped into a pond-’

‘Skip that one.’ Ichiru intercepts and Issei chuckles.

He really loves his brother.

*

They reach Eichi’s old sanctum just few stories later.

The building is just as small as it was before, but months of abandonment made it grow cold and unfriendly, previously warm colors greying out, unkept roof sprouting leaves in some places and falling inwards in others. Most of all-

‘I don’t remember air being this swampy.’ Ichiru says, scrunching his nose. Issei moves closer to him.

‘It’s probably because Eichi’s powers kept it from becoming like that.’ he says, looking around. ‘There’s little sun, and it’s humid. Soon, there will be moss everywhere.’

He gingerly puts a hand on the corner of the back and side wall.

‘I’m still glad it protected you, when I couldn’t.’ he strokes the wall slowly, ignoring the grime sticking to his fingers. ‘It’s kind of like the crystal of ice I was in.’

‘It crumbled, didn’t it?’ Ichiru asks, and Issei nods.

‘Once it became unnecessary. Like this place.’ he smiles faintly. ‘It’s its’ time to rest and us to guard.’

‘Speaking of guarding-’ Ichiru starts. ‘You think it really was as easy as leaving them alone?’

‘I think it will help.’ Issei asserts. ‘We can check how it went after we eat.’

‘Right! Let’s go a bit farther, I know a good place.’ Ichiru tugs his twin away from the ruin his old home was slowly becoming. Issei casts one last, grateful look at the building. They decided to return the roundabout road, so they wouldn’t be coming back to it.

They set up a picnic on the clearing where the sound of waterfall is audible, but the sight itself is still covered, the humidity helping lush greenery. Ichiru leads them to a niche just behind low shrubbery, covered from above by the branches of a giant tree, so long they were bending down to the ground under their own weight, forming a green tent around them.

Issei thinks it’s amazing place, and Ichiru beams when he says so.

They take out the literal feast Eichi packed them and eat in comfortable silence, only from time to time pointing something interesting out to the other.

The sun is high on the sky, starting it’s travel downwards, when they move to the waterfall.

It makes the show of a water cascading down even more breathtaking, droplets bending the light, creating a veil of rainbow sparkles all over the waterfall. Twins stare transfixed at the dance of wind, light and water for a good while, at least until their ears don’t start ringing with the noise giant mass of water makes when landing. They exchange glances.

‘Go down the river?’ Issei mouths, sure that even his twin’s superhearing won’t catch his voice in this noise. Ichiru nods, before catching his brother’s hand and dragging him behind himself onto a shallow path, hidden from the human eye, and leading just along the riverbank.

They leave the noise of waterfall behind, and sigh as one.

‘That was pretty.’ Ichiru says, Issei nods with an agreeing sound. ‘Tell me when we need to stop, Issei.’

‘It’s alright, let’s go down for a bit. I need smooth surface.’

‘Got it. If we walk for a few minutes, there’s small widening of the river, the flow is much calmer there.’

Issei smiles.

‘Perfect.’

True to Ichiru’s words, they reach the place where water spreads in no time. Rather than slowing, it creates meander where water slowly trickles through, to join with the main stream on the lower grounds. The slower side is just few steps from the path twins are on, and they jump off and slide down to the bank safely and easily, water shimmering as the sunrays hit it just right- or maybe it was greeting Issei? Whichever it was, twins didn’t feel any kind of danger when Issei squatted to put a hand into water.

‘It’s cold.’ he notes with wonder. The air around them was humid so feeling the coolness on his hand was actually pleasant sensation. Ichiru sticks his hand besides his brother's.

‘Whoa, you’re right!’ he pulls it out to place it on his forehead. ‘So good!’

Issei smiles at his twin’s exclamation, but his focus shifts quick enough. The water stills after disturbance they created, and now seems like the perfect mirror he needed.

Summoning the picture of the people he wanted to see in his head, he pushes the vision onto sheet of water. Ichiru notices what he is doing, for as soon as the image of Shu and Eichi submerge, Issei can feel weight of Ichiru leaning over his shoulder eagerly, looking at the water, waiting for the vision it will bring.

Eichi is a water-bound being just like him, so Issei has no doubts he won’t manage a clear view of the two, but that was alright. He didn’t want to spy on them, he just wanted to check if they were doing alright...

They were not.

Images of Eichi’s shaking, of his tears, of Shu’s pained face and two adults collapsed together invade his mind and water surface, and Issei gasps, pulling his hand out and stumbling away from the water.

What in the world-

Ichiru is at his side, pulling him up, face twisted with concern and fear. Issei needs a moment to regain his bearings, so he lets his twin pull him along, but once he catches his breath, he’s questioning younger where they are actually going.

‘Isn’t it obvious?! Back!’

‘Ichiru, calm down!’

‘How can I be calm?! How can you be calm?!’ Ichiru demands, but he turns to Issei, stopping his rapid march.

‘I’m not, but we won’t help if we get to them tired and without a plan.’

Ichiru blinks.

‘A plan?’

Issei reconsiders.

‘Okay, we know too little to form a plan.’ Ichiru nods, he agrees. ‘But we need to check the situation and prepare at least some sort of reactions... for possible threats, or, I don’t know...situation...’

Ichiru lets him mull it over for a bit, before offering.

‘Let’s go back and plan on the way.’

Issei has no better course of action to counter it, so he agrees, and soon they are on their way back, hearts in their throats in expectation of what they will see once they reach what they’ve learned to call home.

Were they attacked?

Did some other immortal being decided to intrude on their home and Eichi was unable to let go, because Issei was connected to the same spring and would get hurt if abruptly cut off?

Did something happen to Shu?

And the worst one, the one they were so terrified of that they didn’t even mention it.

What if their plan backfired and the delicate harmony between Shu and Eichi collapsed? What if they were no longer able to live together?

What if they were going to have to chose between each other and their new family?

They stop talking and plotting at the point where Issei starts recognizing his surroundings as the one he passed through with Shu back then, when sense of urgency prompted him to elongate his steps, even though he didn’t knew that at the end of the road, Ichiru was waiting for him.

With a glance they exchange, they reach an agreement and speed up the hill, slowing only once the turn they first saw each other at remains between their house and themselves.

They creep forward, but a wary look around shows there’s nothing out of ordinary around the house with white walls. Blue flowers around it aren’t trampled or mismatched in any way, too, and twins exchange another look, before moving forward.

They reach the door without any disturbances, and creak it open, unconsciously holding their breaths.

The adults are nowhere to be seen in the first room, the spacious kitchen doubling as their dining room, and Issei and Ichiru unsuredly enter, looking around. There are no signs of fighting anywhere, but that didn’t mean they could relax. If it wasn’t outside invasion...

They come to a halt as soon as they enter the room serving as their living room and Shu’s study/shrine/whatever priests used for work, and Eichi’s workshop (he was adept at sewing clothes thanks to raising Ichiru, and gladly took over Issei’s clothes as well). In the back of the room there was a sofa twins usually took up when reading at home but not in bed.

Currently occupied by the god and priest hugging tightly, fast asleep, and Issei releases a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding.

Eichi’s head was resting on Shu’s shoulder, Shu’s own cheek pressing into Eichi’s hair. There was no way their relationship got broken if they were able to rest this closely to each other...

‘They scared us for nothing...’ Ichiru breathes with relief, but Issei doesn’t agree. He can still see red rims around Eichi’s eyes. Alas, they won’t get answers until adults wake, so there was also no need to worry Ichiru. Who disappears in the bedroom door only to reappear seconds after, biggest blanket they posses already unfolded in his arms. He looks questioningly at Issei, and older twin realizes suddenly how tired he was. The sun was still quite high up, maybe close to the midpoint of it's downwards way, but a small nap won’t hurt, right?

So he nods, and they sneak to the sofa.

It’s a bit more cramped than when they are by themselves, but they manage to squeeze next to their respective caretakers and wrap the blanket around four of them.

Issei falls asleep with a cheek on Shu’s clothes, with a sight of his brother curled safely into Eichi’s side.

He wakes up to the arm trying to gently maneuver him into a more comfortable position. He knows that hand.

‘Shu?’

‘Sorry, Issei, I didn’t want to wake you up.’ arm retraces itself as Issei straightens.

‘It’s fine.’ he says, rubbing his eyes. He can see Ichiru’s with corner of his eye, minimally more awake than he is.

‘We’re home.’ his brother speaks up, and other god in the room answers him.

‘Welcome back~’ there’s cheer, but there’s also a bit of strain to it, and Issei suddenly remembers his observations from before his nap.

‘We’re home. Did you argue when we were gone?’ he says, and Shu makes a surprised face, while Eichi drops the blanket he was folding now that both twins were awake. He quickly picks it up.

‘What are you talking about, Issei!’ he says just a bit too quickly, and Issei states bluntly.

‘Your eyes were red when we came back.’ there’s a pitiful squeak coming from Eichi’s overall direction, so Issei decides to take momentary pity on him, redirecting his gaze on Shu. ‘You were asleep together, so I wanted to wait until you woke up, but...’

‘We fell asleep, too. Issei sensed something at the waterfall, so we rushed back. We got worried, you know?’ Ichiru has said, skillfully omitting the description of „sensing” part. Shu’s face changes, but

Issei can’t really describe the emotion it expresses.

‘There was nothing to worry about, see?’ Eichi says, still pretending to maintain his cheer. He unevenly folded the blanket and was now moving jerkily towards the bedroom. ‘Go wash your faces, I’ll start on the dinner soo-’

Shu moves incredibly quick, straightening up from his position in front of Issei and intercepting Eichi’s escape by catching his wrist.

‘Don’t run away, please.’ he says quietly, and Issei holds his breath, feeling like this simple sentence addresses more than Eichi’s simple tries to exit the room. He’s faintly aware Ichiru does the same.

Eichi and Shu hold a whole conversation with just their eyes, before god’s green orbs soften pleadingly.

‘I don’t want to think about it anymore, Shu. I’m sure Issei doesn’t either.’

Issei feels something cold drop to his stomach, when Shu glances back at him.

‘You will eventually have to. Both of you.’ he says, but Issei notices priest tangles his fingers with that of a god, a gesture of affection he wouldn’t show before. And if fingers he holds shake? Issei might too. ‘Isn’t it better to talk while we all are still here?’

‘What about?’ Ichiru demands, standing up from his seat next to Issei.

‘The thing that makes Issei and Eichi look uncomfortable at times.’ Shu explains and cold spreads out from Issei’s stomach to embrace him completely. Ichiru opens his mouth to demand explanation, but Issei cuts him off uncharacteristically.

‘Eichi’s right then. I also really don’t want to talk about that time.’ Shu opens his mouth, but Issei shakes his head desperately, embracing himself. ‘Shu, no; I already went through it once, your ancestors wrote about it right? What I did back then. I don’t want it to happen again, I don’t want to think about it, I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want it at all, I don’t-’

His voice hitches, and he gasps for air, unable to draw it through the cold that seems to once again embrace him like the ice crystal that crumbled to dust under Shu’s palm, but this one isn’t offering comforting sleep-

And is dispelled as a whosh of hot air attacks him upfront, together with a powerful hug from his twin.

‘Dumbass.’ Ichiru says, his voice shaking next to Issei’s ear. ‘Issei, you big idiot.’

‘Ichir-’

‘Eichi, you too!’ his twin exclaims, pressing him to his chest and scowling at his caretaker above Issei’s head. ‘I was worried it’s something worse!’

Eichi blinks.

‘Worse?’ he asks, and his fingers for the first time return squeeze to Shu’s hand. ‘What can be worse than the thought of losing you and Shu, Icchi?’

‘I don’t know, like, something that makes us separate instantly, or something!’ Ichiru fumbles, and Issei realizes he is hugging his twin back desperately, as if he was going to disappear just this moment.

‘Just because it’s not going to happen tomorrow doesn’t mean it won’t happen eventually.’ Eichi forces out what Issei wasn’t able to even spell out in his mind.

‘I’m with Ichiru on this one, Eichi. It’s not going to happen right this moment.’ Shu speaks up, his voice nothing but comfort, probably also directed at Issei. ‘And that means we have time.’

‘Time?’ Eichi and Issei chorus incredulously, and Shu smiles, before tugging at Eichi and leading him to the sofa twins were curling on.

He continues only once all of them are huddled together, feeling each others’ warmth and still very much beating hearts.

‘Yes, time. To work it out.’

‘How?’ Issei asks, against himself feeling hopeful. ‘You and Ichiru were born mortal, and I and Eichi are immortal.’ he spats the last word with disgust, last time he hated that trait of his as much was-

He forcibly cuts the memory short, and Ichiru, feeling his distress, puts his head in Issei’s shoulder. Issei absentmindedly returns the gesture, leaning his head on Ichiru’s hair, touch comforting.

‘For starters, let’s live in the present, to the absolute fullest.’ Shu says, and Eichi smiles besides him.

‘While I love the idea-’ his cheeks are dusted faint pink, Issei notices. ‘-it doesn’t solve the problem Isse put forth. The one we both are worried about, mind you.’

He jabs at Shu, and priest smiles back.

‘We’ll return to you, even if it takes hundred years.’

It was a sappy line. Issei is fully aware it is, Eichi’s cheeks coloring once again are fine proof of it, but he can’t help the squeeze in his chest at the number.

Hundred years more without Ichiru and Shu...

‘i don’t want to wait again.’ he says quietly, not caring he sounds pitiful. His previous wait was painful enough.

‘Issei...’ Shu says his name softly, even as Eichi untangles himself from his lap to wrap his arms around both twins. Priest extends his hand to pat his god charge on the head. ‘You’re right, I’m sorry.’

They delve into silence after that, at least until Ichiru can’t stand it anymore.

‘Aaaargh, so annoying!’ he says, extracting himself from the huddle to jump up in front od the sofa and his family. 'If you’re saying different lifespans are the problem, why won’t we become something that has same lifespan!’

‘Same?’ Shu blinks while Eichi asks.

‘Like what?’

Ichiru makes a troubled face and Issei realizes with a tiny spark of amusement his twin wasn’t planning on being questioned about his plan.

‘Like what? Like, for example...’ he looks around, stalling for time. His eyes fall on the eastern window, where the sky is already dark. ‘Ah! Like the stars!’

They all chuckle at that, even Ichiru himself.

‘I’m serious. There are stories of people turning into stars right?’ he turns to his twin. Issei nods, before beckoning him closer. Ichiru goes without complaint.

‘There are. I like the idea. Stars are pretty. Fitting for all of you.’

‘You, too, Issei~’ Eichi sing-songs, and there seems to be no more strain behind it. Ichiru seems to remember something.

‘But, just twinkling all the time seems boring, we need a way to move around too!’

‘Like shooting stars?’ Issei asks, Ichiru nodding excitedly. Shu chuckles, his arms extended to embrace both Eichi and the twins. Somehow, he didn’t look uncomfortable.

‘You two are ‘the first shooting star’ after all. It’s fitting.’ he agrees. Eichi cranes his neck at him.

‘I think they did include you in their plans, you know...’

‘And you, too.’ Shu answers, not missing a beat.

‘I like that idea.’ Issei repeats, and Ichiru beams at him. Eichi sighs.

‘It’s not easy, you know?’

‘But can we? Become stars?’ Shu and Eichi are attacked with a full power of mixed twin pleading stare.

They exchange looks, one of Shu’s arms resting on Eichi’s chest, covered by the god’s hand, other embracing twins’ shoulders, as Eichi’s other hand holds the two securely across their backs.

As it is in fairytales, love can conquer all, and love two fathers, one a god, can have for their precious children on top of the love for each other can prove even impossible possible.

That’s what the world would get to know soon enough.

*

Shu puts last note on the sheet before returning pencil to its’ stand and stretching his arms. Hours of hard work had paid off, and he finished - finally - the last song of the series.

It had been a travel, if he has to be honest; from the very first to the very last duet, he felt like he was putting together pieces of the puzzle that culminated in those two group songs.

He smiles down at the sheet in front of him. Of course, he still had programming left, and recordings and then mixing, but.

The story is complete now.

There’s a knock on his door which he recognizes easily, but still goes to open the door instead of just calling the person in.

Eichi’s face lights up when he sees him.

‘Twins are getting up from their nap in the living room.’ he says in a hush, as if sharing the greatest secret. He shows Shu his phone’s screen, and Shu feels his exhaustion wash away at the sight. The two don’t need to know Eichi immortalized their sleepy faces, though, he and Shu would be the only ones to see the photo anyway.

Their group’s self-appointed papparazzi clears his throat. ‘So, I was thinking, would you like to join us for afternoon tea? If you have time to spare, that is.’

‘Of course.’ Shu smiles. ‘Perfect timing as always Eichi. I was about to wrap up for today.’

‘Really?’ Eichi exclaims, excitement making his eyes sparkle like emeralds, and Shu can’t resist anymore. ‘Shu?’

He presses their lips together, quickly, easily, too used to stealing tiny moments like that inbetween all the business that filled their days. Eichi turns scarlet, still not used to it though.

‘Shu-!’

 _‘Kiss me before they rise._ ’ Shu whispers next to his ear as a whole answer. The first duet was released for more than a month already, and Eichi should be preeeetty familiar even with English lyrics of it, so there was no possibility for misunderstanding here... Shu still holds his breath.

Eichi throws a quick glance in the direction of the common room before leaning in.

‘I’ll start on the tea, we also have cake I brought after my morning job, so hurry up before  
Icchi eats it all~’ Eichi says, tiny smile dancing on his lips.

 _Ah, so that’s how bliss tastes like_.

‘I’ll be there in a moment.’ he promises, before turning back to his sheet stand. He gathers pages into two neat stacks, before picking up pen.

The songs were near completion, so there was only one thing left, before he will be able to move their production forward.

He lets his hand write English words evenly.

 _Angel’s Ladder_ , because two twinkling stars needed a way to travel between the sky and earth as they pleased, to avoid boredom the younger one feared.

 _Double Shooting Stars_ , because that is what Quell is to him.

All his wishes coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the ride!  
> "A bit longer" she says, posting chapter almost as long as the rest of the work combined ^^'  
> Just for a bit of clarification, Issei and Ichiru have gone on the trip to make sure Shu and Eiji will have some alone time to work out the "weird tension" (its twins' second life, they probably know what it is xD) and turns out this is what all of them needed. Yes, the thing Eichi and Issei were worried about was Shu and Ichiru dying while they remain, and it was also the reason Eichi didn't confront his feelings for Shu until Shu kind of pressed him into it (hence kind of stressful vision snippets Issei got).  
> Now for the final part. I originally didn't plan to write it, it kind of came to existence by itself lol. At first I thought it was Shu using memories/dreams of his previous life and infusing them into a melodies, but then that weird 'What if he just decided to write the music with a story a'la Mamoru (he's weirdly interested in Mamo's composing process in proani after all) and it's him telling us all of it?' thought kept pestering me. Then Eichi entered the room and it all became a history(more like, fluff. Also, you're free to pick up the interpretation you like best for the last part, since I can't decide which one I like more- the past life one or Mamoru-style composing).  
> Also, I kind of bend the rules of probability to make Shu finish Double Shooting stars and Angel's Ladder at the same time, bc I realized AL is the only restart that would otherwise get no shoutout in this fic *sweats*
> 
> Okay that's all from me, and it's nearlt midnight of April 15, but I guess I'll leave posting date as 14th so that my sacrifice of sleep in favor of posting it asap with minimal loss of quality stays relevant?  
> Once again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
